


Let's take a break, once more

by bigmiscalculation



Category: HELIOS Rising Heroes (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, aka keithbrad wordvomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmiscalculation/pseuds/bigmiscalculation
Summary: ''Taking it easy, once more, once in a while's just fine.''
Relationships: Keith Max/Brad Beams
Kudos: 3





	Let's take a break, once more

**Author's Note:**

> hellow  
> this is just a keithbrad wordvomit........ or rather, wordvomit from keith's perspective towards brad  
> however, i like writing vague things so, it can be interpret in different ways, if you want it to lol. 
> 
> i just like how keith often asks brad to just relax once in a while, like that one chapter in ch6, or any other time...  
> also, really like this nona reeves song ''休もう、once more'' which is what the title & summary description is based on.

“Haaah, finally some peace and quiet.”

Keith sighed and sat down on the bench, holding onto his beer can. The change of scenery from the noisy living room put him a bit at ease.

It’s not that he hated that things got even more lively at their sector room ever since Dino came back, but sometimes he just needs to get away from it. Spend some time on his own and unwind properly, with no one to bother him into playing games or doing this and that. Right, his own quality time. That’s something everyone needs, he’s sure Dino understood it... maybe. He still had to get adjusted to the sudden change of pace of activities too, before he had the chance to sleep most of the day off or slack on patrol. And even when he got scolded by Brad, he could continue to do so. However, Dino on the other hand, didn’t leave it at just scolding. It’s not that Dino was as harsh as Brad, it’s rather that he has a habit of roping others into doing stuff with him.

Either way, the atmosphere and activity of West might’ve changed but these romantic nights, as he liked to call it, haven’t really. The view of a bright cityscape, not a single star in the sky, distant noise of cars and whatnot passing by and the cool nightbreeze… ‘’Romantic, eh.’’

He took a swig from his can and pouted once he realized that it was already empty. He’d go get another one, but since he just got here… ‘’Guess a smoke break won’t hurt.’’

As Keith was about to pull out a cigarette from the box he kept in his pocket, a certain someone surprised him.

“Perhaps it will. Have I not told you to consider quitting before.”

A familiar voice, but not one he perse expected at this hour of the day. He turned to the side and saw no one other than his good old friend.

“Hah? Brad?” The other man simply stood next to him, with his arms crossed looking down at him. “The hell are you doing here...”

“Had some business with the commander. I was heading back now, it is late after all.” Brad sat down on the bench next to Keith. “But thought to get some fresh air first.” 

‘’Hmmm, right...’’ Keith pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. ‘’Also, I told you before, ain’t gonna quit. Y’know I don’t care ‘bout being a proper hero and all that. Leave me be.’’ 

‘’...For your own wellbeing, Keith. That’s why I’m saying it.’’

‘’Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Mentor leader-san.’’

Brad sighed, leaving that for what it was. 

“What about you?” Brad continued. “Are you running away from your responsibilities again?“

Keith clicked his tongue and waved his hand to dismiss whatever Brad was claiming. 

“Calm down. It’s not that.” He took a puff from his cigarette, slowly exhaling the smoke. “While you were out working your damned ass off as always, your entire sector got up and came over to us. It’s noisy as hell there, especially since the member count of the Love and Peace believers increased.”

Maybe his eyes were deceiving him in the dark, but Keith saw Brad’s expression soften a bit. Almost smiling, even. He’s not as equally skilled as Dino is when it comes to figuring out what people are thinking- but despite so he always did watch closely, more so sensing if what someone was feeling. Or that’s the kind of stuff Dino would tell him about. He had no idea what any of it meant to be honest. However right now... it did feel like Brad was letting his guard down, even just a little bit.

“Don’t you wanna come over? Prolly some left-over pizza and all if you’re hungry too. Rather, prolly some fresh pizza, knowing that pizza blackhole of a man.”

Brad smiled again, this time a bit more noticeable than before. The jests he made at Dino were with no ill-intent, naturally. But he knew it was one of the things that made Brad crack a bit of a smile, and just couldn’t help it sometimes. Though seeing Brad lighten up in this way really did make Keith feel at least a bit happy too, despite the fact that he would never admit to it ever if he had to.

“C’mon, ya want to right? We got drinks and all too.” 

A part of him knew it was futile to ask, since Brad did have a tendency to reject if it wasn’t work related, or any ‘debt’ he had to repay. Though, maybe, just maybe, this time he would-

As Keith was getting his hopes up, the smile faded away from Brad’s face, and he immediately knew what to expect.

_ Ah. _

“...I have more work tomorrow. I’ll have to get to bed as soon as possible.”

“...Right.’’ Right, right. Of course,  _ work. _ ‘’...Thought you’d say that.”

He should’ve known better. 

The cool night air was pleasant earlier, but now it kind of felt more harsher. Keith didn’t even notice how cold his hands were. He should probably finish up smoking and head back inside. As he was about to the last puff from his cigarette, Brad grabbed his arm to stop him. And then he leaned in and finished the cigarette in his stead. Despite the fact that it made him cough, Keith just looked at him in pure awe trying to process what the hell he was doing. Brad just looked back at him and frowned.

‘’...What. If you want to make fun of me, then just do it.’’

‘’N-no, just didn’t expect you to…’’ 

‘’...Just wanted to see why you like it so much. That’s all.’’

The hell’s with this guy, though whatever he did only made Keith crack up on the inside. A goody two shoes square like him indulging into stuff like this, it’s not fitting at all. But if he had to be honest, he liked that part of Brad. Back in the academy, despite all the scolding he would give to Keith and Dino for doing things like playing catch with a pinecone, he’d still end up joining in the end…

Keith got up from the bench and stretched out.

‘’Alright, alright. I’ll try to smoke less.’’ He turned back to Brad and playfully grinned. ‘’Don’t wanna be a bad influence on the great Mentor leader-sama, after all.’’

Brad shook his head and let out another exasperated sigh, but broke out in a fond smile after it.

‘’...Perhaps I could spare some time tonight too, but not more than an hour.’’

‘’Hmmm?’’ Keith wasn’t expecting this at all, but he wasn’t going to complain. If anything… it’s nothing more than what he wanted.

‘’Heh, let’s head back then.’’

**Author's Note:**

> i actually intended for it to be a bit sad but, got a bit too complicated. and after listening to that nona reeves song, i wanted to make it a bit lighthearted anyway lol.
> 
> i don't write too often like this, but if you wanna hmu i'm @junsuzacki on twitter!


End file.
